Letting All That Anger Out!
by GravitationInnocence
Summary: Shuichi goes into a killing rage! Really funny, just a coincidence, wasnt even based off of Gravitation or meant for FF, i just hate tohma! R&R, more to come!


Okay, this is a really stupid yet cool thing me and my friends did over MSN. I am shuichi, ofcourse, since i am the biggest tohma-hater! xD Well...It really was 2 times this long, but, sadly it got cut off! So if u want me to put more, just reveiw, and we'll do it over again!

This all started when Ryu handed me a axe when i was mad...

* * *

Shuichi says: 

-ISH IN PROCCESS OF KILLING TOHMA-

Yuki says:

o.o?!

Shuichi says:

DIIIIEEEEE

Shuichi says:

-STAB STAB-

Shuichi says:

DIIIIEEEEE

Ryuichi has been added to the conversation.

Yuki says:

O.O

Shuichi says:

DIIIIIIIEEEEEE

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE

Ryuichi says:

hes killing tohma

Shuichi says:

-KILLS-

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE

Shuichi says:

DAMMIT, GO DIE!

Shuichi says:

DIIIIIEEEEE

Shuichi says:

-STAB STAB STAB-

Yuki says:

DX

Shuichi says:

DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says: 

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Ryuichi says:

hes been going for a while now

Yuki says:

noticed

Shuichi says:

DAMMIT, DIE FUCKING BLONDE BASTARD!

Shuichi says:

DIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!

Shuichi says:

BAGEL FUCKER!

Ryuichi says:

...OO

Shuichi says:

DIEIIIEIEIEIEIEIEIEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shuichi says:

GO FUCK UR BAGEL AND DIIIEEEEE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DUE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

-STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB-

Shuichi says:

-HUFFING-

Yuki says:

Shuichi says:

BACK OFF!

Sango says:

DIE DIE DIE

Ryuichi says:

i wd take the axe away but i'm scared he'll attack me .

Shuichi says:

I HAVE TO KILLLL HIM!

Shuichi says:

DIE!

Shuichi says:

-hold axe protectively- MY AXE!!!! RARRR!

Shuichi says:

DIIIEEEEEEE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIEIIEEIEIEIEIEEEEE

Yuki says:

-waits-

Shuichi says:

DIE!

Shuichi says:

DIE!

Shuichi says:

DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE

Shuichi says:

D

Shuichi says:

I

Shuichi says:

E

Shuichi says:

DI

Shuichi says:

E

Shuichi says:

D

Shuichi says:

I

Shuichi says:

E

Shuichisays:

DI

Shuichi says:

E

Shuichi says:

D

Shuichi says:

I

Shuichi says:

E

Shuichi says:

D

Shuichi says:

I

Shuichi says:

E

Ryuichi says:

this just shows u shd never give shu-chan an axe

Shuichi says:

DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

(ryu gave me the axe)

Sango says:

-points accusingly at ryu-

Ryuichi says:

-hits head- stupid stupid ryu!!

Shuichi says:

Whew! I feel better...

Shuichi says:

i was so pissed!

Ryuichi says:

i never wd have guessed

Shuichi says:

sooo...

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE DIE

Yuki says:

mm

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Ryuichi says:

-sigh-

Shuichi says:

WHY ARENT

Shuichi says:

YOU

Shuichi says:

FUCKING

Shuichi says:

DEAD

Yuki says:

O.O

Shuichi says:

YET?!?!?!

Shuichi says:

DIIIEIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ryuichi says:

HES DEAD TOHMA IS DEAD!!

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIIIEEE

Shuichi says:

NO, I WILL KILL HIM TO DEATH!

Ryuichi says:

NO MORE TOHMA!!

Shuichi says:

DIE!

Shuichi says:

DIE!

Shuichi says:

GGGGAAAAHHHHHH

Shuichi says:

DIE!

Yuki says:

STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE! xD

Ryuichi says:

hes dead u've turned him into a bloody pulp of nothing

Yuki says:

mm

Shuichi says:

-STAB SLASH KICK PUNCH STAB-

Yuki says:

exept for his hat... -stole it-

Shuichi says:

DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ryuichi says:

dnt steal the hat!! dnt u no thats were he keeps his brain!!! O.O

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!

Yuki says:

-throws hat in a pit of acid-

Ryuichi says:

yay! his brain is gone!!!

Yuki says:

xD

Shuichi says:

FUCKING DIE BLONDE BAKA BITCHY WHORE YUKI-STEALER BITCH BAGEL FUCKING BASTARD THAT GOT HIS RIBS REMOVED SO HE COULD SUCK HIS OWN COCK COZ MIKA WONT DO IT SINCE ITS SO FUCKING SMALL!

Ryuichi says:

O.O

Shuichi says:

DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

DIIIEEEEEEEEEEE

Ryuichi says:

shu...hes dead

Shuichi says:

DIE

Shuichi says:

GGGAHHH!

Shuichi says:

-RABID SHU TURNS TO RYU WITH AXE ABOVE HEAD, RED EYES AND FOAMING AT THE MOUTH-

Shuichi says:

WHAT DO U WANT!!!!!!???

Yuki says:

O.O HOLY

Yuki says:

MOTHERFUCKER

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

Shuichi says:

DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shuichi says:

DIEEE!

Shuichi says:

-STAB KICK STAB-

Shuichi says:

-PULLS OUT GUN-

Ryuichi says:

-runs-

Shuichi says:

BAM BAM BAM BAM

Yuki says:

-janitor cleans up the bloody pulp that is now Tohma-

Shuichi says:

BANG BANG

Shuichi says:

POW

Shuichi says:

BAM

Yuki says:

O.O

-hide behind tree-Ahhh where's K-san when you need him?! DX He'll shut him up

Shuichi syas:

BANG

Shuichi says:

-K COMES-

Shuichi says:

BACK OFF BITCH!

Shuichi says:

ILL SHOOT U!

Ryuichi says:

I dnt think even k wd survive this!!

Shuichi says:

-SHOOTS K-

Ryuichi says:

RUN K RUN!!!!!!

Shuichi says:

DIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryuichi says:

too late...

Yuki says:

O.O WHOA

Shuichi says:

DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki says:

...-death music-

Shuichi says:

-SHOOT SHOTS INTO THE AIR-

Yuki says:

Micheal: Daddy...? o.o

Shuichi says:

DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryuichi says:

i wd say get yuki but i dnt think that'd help

Shuichi says:

-SHOOTS MICHAEL-

Shuichi says:

DIIIEEEEEEE

Shuichi says:

DIE TOHMA

Yuki says:

Oh no you did not just kill an innocent 5-year old?!

Shuichi says:

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

Ryuichi says:

he did i wdnt get in the way

Shuichi says:

DIIIIEEE!

Shuichi says:

-ACCIDENTLY SHOOTS RYU-

Ryuichi says:

-falls down- ow..i think i need to go to hospital

Shuichi says:

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!

POW POW POW

Shuichi says:

BANG BANG BANG

Shuichi says:

BAM BAM BAM

Shuichi says:

-PULLS OUT KNIFE-

Ryuichi says:

O.O

Shuichi says:

BANG STAB BANG BAM STAB

Shuichi says:

DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Yuki says:

-speeddail 911- O.O

Hello? We got a phsyco path who shot Ryu-sama!! DX

Shuichi says:

-SHOOTS KUMAGORO-

Yuki says:

O And Kumagoro!!! -sobsob-

Ryuichi says:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUMAGORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Shuichi says:

DIIIIEEEEEEEE

Ryuichi says:

-mourns over the remains of the plush-

TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!!!

Shuichi says:

-SHOOTS YUKI-

Ryuichi says:

KUMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!

Ryuichi says:

SHU U SHOT UR LOVER MAN!! O.O


End file.
